


One Christmas letter

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV - Midorima Shintarou, Romance, alternative universe, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь, Такао, у меня такое чувство, что когда-то давно, подсознательно, я ждал тебя. Всю свою жизнь. Где-то в подводных течениях разума я верил в твоё появление. </p><p>Верил, что мне тебя обещали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Christmas letter

_«Такао, не знаю, для чего я пишу это. Быть может – мне это нужно. Нужно написать эти неловкие строки, чтобы новый вздох казался не таким горьким. И я надеюсь, ты прочтёшь это до конца._

_Я пережил много дней грусти и одиночества. Я знаю, что такое возвращаться в пустой дом, где тебя встречают безмолвные стены. Я знаю, что такое засыпать одному в холодной постели. Я знаю, что такое жить только ради себя одного, понимая, что упускаю что-то очень важное. Я терял веру. До слепого отчаянья. До тебя – просто жил. Такими заурядными днями, наполненными прожигающим желудок спиртным, пустотой в глазах, отношениями без чувств, равнодушным, пропитывающим всё запахом сигарет. Дни, в точности до секунды похожие друг на друга. И за это я их больше всего ненавидел. Это так страшно – незаметное время потока жизни._

_С тобой же всё иначе. С тобой я живу. По-настоящему живу, словно попробовал эту жизнь в первый раз. Словно открыл глаза и, ослеплённый безумной красотой окружающего мира, увидел в бесконечной несущейся толпе твоё улыбающееся лицо. И ты взял меня за руку._

_В последние дни года я заметил, что стал сравнивать прошлое с настоящим, плохое с хорошим. Знаешь, Такао, - счастье познаётся в сравнении. Я сравниваю дни, прожитые с тобой, и те, что без тебя. Я боюсь однажды проснуться, открыть глаза и осознать, что всё это – лишь сон. Один тёплый сон из других обычных серых. Холодных. Невыносимых._

_Я не знаю себя прежнего. Мне кажется, что я всегда был таким, как сейчас. Счастливым. Говорят, люди быстро привыкают к хорошему. Вот и я привык к счастью, не разучившись дорожить им. Знаешь, Такао, у меня такое чувство, что когда-то давно, подсознательно, я ждал тебя. Всю свою жизнь. Где-то в подводных течениях разума я верил в твоё появление. Верил, что мне тебя обещали. Что появится такой человек, который отвоюет меня у серых дней, что встретит на пороге нашей общей квартиры и скажет: «С возвращением». Которого я буду целовать в ладони и тёплые щёки. Верил, что появится человек, которому я отдам ключи от своей души. Верил, что появится человек, с которым я буду говорить о том, о чём ни с кем больше ни осмелился бы._

_Такао, ты появился тогда, когда я пытался прижиться в новой жизни в новом городе. Я смог. Мы смогли. С обретением тебя - самого дорого человека в моей жизни – разучился говорить «я». Теперь везде говорю «мы». Пишу «мы». В моём «мы» два имени. Твоё и моё…_

_Знаешь, мне нравится встречать тебя с работы, когда ты с улицы, зимой, румяно-замёрзший и целовать в холодный нос. Мне нравится зарываться руками в твои мягкие волосы и слушать твой звучный любимый голос, предвкушая желанную близость. Я безумно люблю, когда ты смотришь своими яркими голубыми глазами, кажется, в самую душу. И я всегда, в такие вот моменты, мысленно кричу те самые слова, чтобы ты услышал, смог понять всё то, что я чувствую. У нас с тобой любовь в лёгком безумии, с грубыми нарушениями дурацких правил – скажи мне это три года назад, я бы рассмеялся в голос. Наверное, разозлился бы. Стал учить жить. Сейчас же, с тобой, я стал смотреть заново на многие вещи. Что-то переосмыслил, что-то принял, что-то убрал безвозвратно. Мы живём каждым днём, потому что мы – рядом. Нам так нравится. Ты нашёл меня? Или же я нашёл тебя? Какая разница. Главное – **мы**  нашли друг друга..._ 

***

  

 

Шлейф хвойного аромата окутывает с ног до головы, наполняя предновогодним вдохновением. Оно тёплое и светлое, такое лёгкое и воздушное, словно пропитано воспоминаниями из детства, от которых щемит сердце. Такао и Мидорима не без труда дотащили ёлку до дома, живую, купленную в одном торговом центре Гиндзы, после работы. Установили недалеко от камина в просторной гостиной. 

Ковёр под ногами усыпан зелёными иголками, клочками ваты, ставшей бутафорским снегом, обрывками блестящей мишуры и самодельными крылатыми ангелами из серебряной бумаги, сделанными воспитанниками Казунари. Поверхности кресел, дивана, стола уставлены большими коробками с ёлочными игрушками, что Мидорима достал из верхнего шкафа в прихожей. _«Шин-чан, чур, в этом году я поставлю звезду на самый верх!»_  В коробках – разноцветные шарики, сосульки, пузатые снеговички, шишки, фигурки животных. Этих героев новогодних сказок ещё предстоит развесить по мохнатым веткам. К ним ещё прилагаются пушистая мишура, гирлянды и серпантин. 

_«Наша ёлка будет самой красивой в Токио, Шин-чан»_ , - говорит Казунари, улыбается и обнимает любимого за талию, сложив руки в замок. Получает ответ прямо в мягкие матовые губы на выдохе: _«Конечно же»_. Такао спешит нарядить зелёную красавицу со вкусом и как можно быстрее. Ведь ещё нужно успеть приготовить сахарное печенье, сбегать за продуктами, заскочить на работу, а также в офис компании по экспресс-доставке почты, чтобы разослать открытки, подарки многочисленным друзьям и родственникам. Предновогодняя суета – самое лучшее в праздниках, И Шинтаро понемногу соглашается с этим высказыванием. 

Взглянув на часы и улыбнувшись в предвкушении, Казунари включает на своём айфоне «All I Want for Christmas Is You» Мэрайи Кэри, и Мидорима аккуратно достаёт из коробки блестящий шарик. Передаёт украшения одно за другим в ловкие руки Такао, что, не слезая со стремянки, украшает верхние ветви. Периодически осматривает своё «творение», предлагая поменять место какой-либо игрушки или уменьшить количество мишуры. С кухни тянет рождественским пирогом с вишней, пушистый кот (жутко непоседливый, по мнению Мидоримы) играет с клочками ваты, рыжим комочком греясь у камина, за окном в волшебном танце редкий первый снег застилает намощённые улицы не спящего города, усыпанного миллиардами ярких огней. Такао подпевает любимой рождественской песне, а Мидорима улыбается украдкой, вдыхая морозный хвойный запах пушистой ёлки, с каждой минутой становившейся всё наряднее и прекраснее. 

И парню кажется, что он любит Рождество ещё больше, чем прежде. 

Казунари с нетерпением ждёт желанный миг загадывания желания при последнем, двенадцатом ударе часов. И наплевать, что они верят в это так же, как в желания в ночь Нового Года, так по-европейски и по-детски наивно. Главное – _верить_. Верить в чудо. В настоящее волшебство, пусть и сотворённое своими руками. Например, вручать подарки, упакованные с душой в яркую обёрточную бумагу или готовить Рождественский ужин, чтобы весёлой компанией близких встретить прекрасный праздник, что воссоединяет людские сердца. 

До Рождества остаются считанные часы. Скоро стартует заветный отсчёт. Восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, _два_ … Волшебство совсем близко. 

И тогда можно будет вручить тот самый заветный подарок Такао, над чем так долго размышлял Шинтаро (вместе с бумажным конвертом, в котором аккуратной вязью, синей пастой, Мидорима написал своё Рождественское послание).   

В такие минуты душевной близости Шинтаро кажется, что он всегда хотел такого семейного уюта, родом из детства. Без шумных празднеств, забитого стола и лишних людей. Уюта, что для кого-то покажется банальным и приевшимся. Но для него – самого настоящего человеческого счастья. Маленького, тёплого и чертовски _своего_ …  

***

_Я помню тот день, когда мы впервые встретились. Шёл дождь, и я – хмурый, спрятался под навесом небольшой кофейни, рассерженный тем, что непогода совсем не входила в мои планы. И тут ты – растрёпанный, в яркой клетчатой рубашке, улыбаешься, подбегаешь под навес рядом со мной, закрывая голову своим безумно оранжевым рюкзаком, и спрашиваешь, отчего твоя улыбка сделалась ещё ярче: «Хорошая погодка, не правда ли?». А когда ты заметил в моих руках талисман дня – плюшевую красную сову, то подошёл совсем близко, и, заглядывая своими до невозможности голубыми глазами из-под мокрых чёрных ресниц, почти прошептал: «Так странно и мило»._

_Знаешь, о нашей встрече можно сказать так же, хотя о втором пункте я понял только спустя какое-то время. «Странный», – вот что я подумал о тебе в тот день. Но вот – времена года быстротечно сменяли друг друга, а я и не заметил, как расстояние между нами также стремительно сокращалось. И я потерялся. Была лишь твоя улыбка и мои широко открытые глаза. Словно один маленький кусочек вселенского времени отделился от бескрайности и стал нашим временем. Только для нас двоих. Когда ты совсем не замечаешь о таких вещах, что осень сменилась зимой, а зима весной. В нашем времени – долгие ночи, горячие прикосновения, разговоры ни о чём или молчание обо всём на свете, передвижение босиком по дубовому татами, условные границы, аромат карамельного чая, вкус яблочного пирога, мягкие губы и улыбка в кристальной  радужке счастливых глаз.  И я всей душой оберегаю эти моменты, что согревают в минуты вынужденных разлук._

_Это наше третье Рождество. Такао, ты подарил мне согревающий уют, самого себя, веру в лучшее. Когда я уже было отчаялся искать свет в привычной мгле скупой повседневности. Я думал, что если буду учиться и работать усердно, верить в судьбу и делать всё, что от меня зависит, я обязательно достигну счастья. Так того ли я счастья искал всё это время? Не обманывал ли я себя? Не заводил ли я себя в тупик, откуда не нашёл бы выхода? Я не знаю._

_Но я точно могу сказать, что я верю в нас. Верю в лучшее. Не отпущу твою руку. Ни за что. И я надеюсь, что ты не отпустишь мою. И, знаешь, я верю, что наша встреча не была случайностью. Не зря же, когда ты взял меня за руку, в тот первый раз, я почувствовал, что живу._

_Я хочу написать тебе ещё много-много важных слов, но я же знаю, что ты не очень-то любишь читать заунывные тексты. Пускай мои прикосновения расскажут тебе о большем._

_Люблю тебя, Казунари. Очень._     

 

 _С Рождеством»._   

 

 


End file.
